¿Enamorada?
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: (Jolks implícito) En medio de una de las prácticas de fripSide a Satoshi le invade la curiosidad y termina sacando su duda a Nanjolno.


Amor… ese era el nombre del sentimiento que siempre negó sentir alguna vez, en entrevistas e incluso entre sus amistades. Declaraba que aun con treinta años no sabía lo que era estar enamorada, la más grande mentira de toda la historia y muchos lo sabían pero eran pocos los que se atrevían a preguntar sobre ello mientras que había sido solo una la que dio con la verdad.

— ¿Y entonces, Nanjolno? —Preguntó Satoshi mientras bebía un poco de su botella de agua— ¿Te has enamorado?

— ¿Enamorado?

—Sí, enamorado—Reafirmó el hombre conociendo parciamente la respuesta, el nerviosismo de Nanjou no hacía más que confirmar la respuesta.

A diferencia de todas las veces que le habían preguntado aquello, no tuvo oportunidad de pensar su respuesta o le habían preguntado cuando ese "No, nunca he estado enamorada" era verdad, cuando el jardín de cristal todavía no existía. Su compañero y amigo Satoshi fue completamente espontáneo.

—Sí, sí me he enamorado—Sin poderlo evitar sonrió ante el recuerdo que invadió su mente, el recuerdo de ella, Kusuda Aina.

Recordó cuando se presentaron formalmente cuando el proyecto _Love Live_ comenzó, recordó cuando se conocieron realmente, cuando por fin decidió abrirse y ella igualmente le abrió su corazón. Cómo su amistad avanzó y avanzó hasta que fue imposible ponerle un límite y evolucionó a amor.

Recordó cómo se alegró por su dueto juntas, por el radio garden, por las experiencias compartidas gracias al programa, por las diferentes salidas.

Recordó las veces en las que vio sus ojos achocolatados iluminarse tantas veces cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, recordó las veces que se tomaron de las manos, que se refirieron a la otra con propiedad, que se unió a las demás integrantes de µ's con el único propósito de avergonzarla, el flirteo tan casual entre las dos en donde cualquier momento era perfecto.

Recordó aquellos momentos en los que se miraban fijamente y que (por lo menos para ella) el mundo parecía desaparecer, las voces de las demás se iban acallando y todos los fans se iban a algun espacio desconocido. Recordó su sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a ella... y fue entonces cuando la sonrisa tan brillante se apagó.

Recordó aquellas veces en las que siempre negó sentir aquello, las noches en las que se hundía ante la depresión de no ser correspondida, en sus complejos, en sus pensamientos negativos, en todas las dificultades que tendrían y no estaba segura de que pudieran afrontarlas.

Recordó aquella discusión con Shikaco en donde ésta la enfrentó y le obligó a aceptar la realidad de sus sentimientos.

—Pero fui una cobarde…

Recordó las múltiples veces en las que Shikaco intentó convencerla de que hacerle saber sus sentimientos a Kussun era lo mejor pero que ella, por su cobardía, se negó a hacerlo.

Recordó cómo llegó el final del proyecto y luchó porque su relación no se distanciara como tanto temió en un principio (y razón por la cual no quería relacionarse) hasta que finalmente se rindió, pero continuó observándola, ya fuera en redes sociales o siguiendo su carrera musical.

Recordó cómo, sin quererlo, lanzó un desesperado intento… el cual funcionó para no sepultarla en el olvido.

—…y lo sigo siendo. Aún no puedo decirle lo que siento—Miró a su amigo quien le abrazó por los hombros en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Kusuda-san? —Comentó Satoshi con falsa duda recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la seiyuu—Te conozco de desde hace casi ocho años, era demasiado obvio.

—Shikaco me dijo algo más o menos similar.

—Por algo ha de ser—Sonrió el tecladista—Probablemente tus fans se hayan dado cuenta así como los de ella.

Nanjou rio sin gracia. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que Kussun la sepultara pero… ¡era tan egoístamente estúpida! Quería tenerla a su lado, no importaba la manera en que fuera.

—Tal vez hasta ella se dio cuenta.

—Lo dudo—Respondió de inmediato—Kussun, a diferencia de mí, es un libro abierto, si se hubiera dado cuenta yo lo hubiera notado.

Oh Nanjolno…

—Creo que eres un poco densa—Se rió él—Escuché que harás una sesión con ella—Nanjou asintió confundida por el cambio de tema— ¿No crees que deberías aprovechar y confesarle esto que me acabas de decir y lo que pensabas mientras me lo decías? ¿O por lo menos volver a esos días que extrañas tanto?

—Satoshi… hablas con una cobarde.

— ¿Nunca te pasó por la cabeza que ella también lo es y esperaba, y siga esperando a que su confiable y respetable senpai dé el primer paso?

Yoshino Nanjou quedó muda ante esa pregunta.

Tal vez… aun no era demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **Vaya, quien diría que finalmente escribiría un Jolks. En realidad esto es gracias a LukaloveMiku que en su página de facebook hizo algo similar a esto, así que gracias :D**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir que obviamente Love Live, sus personajes y sus seiyuus no me pertenecen me despido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente :D**_


End file.
